Shape of You
by Sunset Whispers
Summary: Fabian saves Narcissa from Lucius during their date. CoffeeshopAU. Oneshot. COMPLETE!


_**Hello everyone, this is my first Narcissa/Fabian oneshot which I have written as part of the GGE 2018 for Danie (aka TrueBeliever831). I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoy this fic. Thank you to Emmeebee for betaing this. I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter; the rights belong to J.K. Rowling. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**_

 _ **Prompts used: coffeeshop AU, ed sheeran song as title – shape of you, photograph, memory, laser, fool, cherish, torment, apologise, capture, freedom, gazing**_

 _ **Fancast:**_

 _ **Kevin McKidd as Fabian Prewett**_

 _ **Blake Lively as Narcissa Malfoy**_

* * *

It had been a busy morning in The Roasted Bean, which was just how Fabian liked it. Gideon was away on his honeymoon, so Fabian had been holding the fort. The regulars came in like clockwork, so he'd already had their orders written down beforehand. The bell above the door dinged, and he looked up from finishing putting money in the register to see his next customers.

He recognised the woman instantly. He'd heard enough about her; Narcissa, the youngest of the three Black sisters. She had long blonde hair that flowed like silk and dazzling blue eyes. He knew he'd been gazing for longer than he should have when she met his gaze like a laser hitting its target. He knew the man as well. Lucius Malfoy was a businessman, but Fabian thought he was a stuck-up prat with the way he looked down his nose at people who weren't as good as him.

When they reached the counter, he smiled and said, "What can I get for you two today?"

"I'll have a small Americano and she'll have a skinny Latte," Lucius answered matter-of- factly without looking at Narcissa for confirmation.

Fabian noted down the prat's order then met Narcissa's gaze. "And for you?"

"I already told you; she'll…"

"I'm asking her," Fabian cut him off, smiling politely, but his eyes warned Lucius not to over-step again.

Narcissa blushed before looking up at the menu on the wall. She perused it for a few minutes before making her choice, then said, "Can I have a medium Mocha, please?"

"Of course. I'll bring them over to your table," Fabian replied, facing her as he took the money from Lucius, who glared at him.

Once the drinks were ready, he took them over on a tray. Narcissa thanked him as he set them down on the table. Her gratuitous smile was a memory that he would cherish if he didn't see her again. The fool, however, didn't even look at him, not that that was any problem for Fabian; he was glad not to have to interact with Lucius anymore.

Seeing that the other customers were content, he set about cleaning the few empty tables, checking his watch and smiling when he realised that his back-up would be here soon. He could manage the place a little longer, but it was better when there was more than one person working there. From time to time, he glanced over to the table that Narcissa was situated at, noticing how bored she seemed, even if she was putting up a façade so Lucius didn't notice. It was clear that she'd take freedom over the torment of being with the selfish git.

He kept himself from looking at her more than he should by making sure the shelves were stocked with baked goods and sandwiches. It was when he turned back that he saw how Lucius was leering at Narcissa's breasts. She'd also clearly noticed because as Fabian watched, she slapped him hard across the face. The commotion was not lost on the other customers, who were clearly enjoying the spectacle that was taking centre stage in the small yet cosy coffee shop. It was when the blonde man grabbed her arm rather forcefully, hot anger in his grey eyes, that Fabian reacted. Striding over to the table, he grabbed Lucius by the collar of his shirt, pulling him away from Narcissa, who watched with wide eyes, although there was relief on her face.

Lucius pulled away from him and righted his shirt. "Get off me and stay out of our business. This does not concern you, Prewett."

"You made it my business the moment you decided to lay a hand on the lady," Fabian all but growled, his blue eyes icy with rage. "So either get out or I'll happily throw you out."

Lucius went toe-to-toe with him, prodding a finger in his chest. "You don't know who you're messing with."

"Actually, you don't know who you're messing with. I was a Captain in the Army before I left and I've dealt with worse than you, but if you insist," Fabian said, punching him hard before pulling Lucius upright and frogmarching him towards the door, where his friend had just entered.

"Need any help?" Kingsley asked, his brown eyes taking in the scene before him.

"Yeah, would you hold the door, mate? Just so I can throw this piece of garbage out."

Kingsley did as he was asked, smirking at the sight of the crumpled mess that was Lucius Malfoy. The occupants clapped as Fabian shut the door behind him.

"I'll fill you in later," Fabian said to Kingsley, who nodded and went behind the counter to put his apron on.

Walking over to Narcissa, Fabian said, "I would apologise, but he deserved what he got. You can stay if you like; I'll get you another Mocha, on the house."

"You don't have to…" Narcissa started.

"I insist; my day brightened when you walked in."

"Oh, a smooth talker as well as a knight in shining armour," Narcissa said, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Okay, another Mocha it is, Mr Prewett."

"Call me Fabian, please."

"Alright. My name is…"

"I know who you are: Narcissa, the elusive Black sister. Andi told me about you, but she didn't mention how beautiful you are."

"I was just about to say you can call me Izzy," she said, looking over at where Kingsley was. "Hi, Kingsley."

"Hi, Izzy. If you're wondering, I'm here because I owe him a favour."

Izzy smiled at him and looked back at Fabian, who was still stood there. "The Mocha…"

Fabian chuckled, nodding and moved quickly to get it for her. As he did, Kingsley whispered in his ear, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were smitten."

"Shut up, Kings," Fabian replied, going slightly red, but he knew it was true.

Narcissa stayed a while, enjoying the atmosphere and company within the quaint coffee shop. When she left, she kissed Fabian on the cheek, and gave him a napkin with her phone number on it.

* * *

 **10 years later**

"So, how did you meet Dad?" Draco asked curiously as he looked up from a photograph he'd been studying of his parents gazing adoringly at him as a baby.

"In the coffee shop," Narcissa said, glancing over fondly at Fabian, who was stood in the door-way to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Really?" their son asked.

"Yes, he saved me from a guy I couldn't stand."

"I would do it a million times over," Fabian said, walking into the living room and kissing his wife before sitting down on the sofa on the other side of Draco. The day they'd met, she'd been the one to capture his heart.

"Okay, now I want to know the whole story," Draco said. He had Izzy's blonde hair and inquisitive blue eyes and Fabian's cheeky smile.

The two of them were everything to Fabian and he couldn't be happier. Smiling at his wife and son he said, "Well, it started…"

* * *

 ** _If you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought by leaving a review._**

 ** _I'll see you all soon,_**

 ** _Sunset Whispers x_**


End file.
